


Closer

by AceLucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A type of threesome, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love-Making, M/M, Other, Romance, Sex, Smut, sleepy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: If you were dating Bruce Banner how would you feel about sharing yourself with him and The Hulk? Bruce wants to get intimate with you, but is afraid of what the other guy might do, there's only one way to find out! (written as gender neutral so as many as possible can enjoy).
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Hulk/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 162





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this monstrosity a while ago and with NaNoWriMo starting I thought I’d best finish it so it wasn’t hanging over me. I basically wrote some Bruce/Hulk reader insert erotic fanfic, so if that’s your thing, read on. I’ve written the reader as gender neutral. Also there is use of the phrase, ‘hulk smash’ and I’m not sorry. This story (or rather the sex part) escalates pretty quickly.

I started writing this monstrosity a while ago and with NaNoWriMo starting I thought I’d best finish it so it wasn’t hanging over me. I basically wrote some Bruce/Hulk reader insert erotic fanfic, so if that’s your thing, read on. I’ve written the reader as gender neutral. 

Word count: 3,319. 

You close the gap, how long have you been waiting for this?

“You know I can’t,” Bruce said, the palm of his hand already across your own before you’d even been able to touch his cheek.

He’d tried the same thing so many times, it was sweet in many ways, he just wanted to keep you safe and avoid any harm. But it was getting ridiculous, to date him and love him so completely without being able to have sex, without touching one another and barely kissing. The ache inside you grew stronger with every day that passed till you could take it no more. But only if he was willing.

“I love you, you know that,” Bruce said, still holding onto your hand tightly. 

He smiled gently and tilted his head so he nuzzled into your hand, his stubble was rough against your skin but it was a brief moment of intimacy and closeness that you would hold on to. 

“I know, but I wish we could show one another, we could at least try. When I started dating you i knew what that meant, I knew it meant I was getting both of you…”

Bruce closed his eyes for a second, you could feel his breath against your skin as he sighed. 

“But what if,” his eyes remained closed. 

“Shhhh,” you soothed him and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“I’d never forgive myself if he hurt you.”

“I don’t believe he will, I don’t believe he’d even be capable of that Bruce.”

He opened his eyes to look at you, “Besides he might rather enjoy it,” you joked as you gave a cocky grin. 

“Not funny.” But despite his words, Bruce did have the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.

“We don’t have to do it now, but please just think about it.”

He kissed your knuckles and you leant in to kiss his lips only briefly so that there was no risk of his heart rate increasing. 

He tasted like the coffee he’d just been drinking, like there were droplets of it on his lips. His coffee was strong, usually black with sweetener. If he was going to have milk he’d go all out and have something like a hazelnut latte. You’d discovered that was the epitome of Bruce, one extreme or the other, you often wondered if this charming, polite man had always had two sides to him, even before the Hulk made his debut. 

The most perfect moments had been those over the precursing weeks where the two of you had sat on the porch watching the leaves fall ideally from trees. A perfect symphony of orange, red, yellow, brown and green. He’d scooped you into his arms and carried you outside, laid you down on the swinging chair and nestled in beside you, throwing a blanket over the two of you. It was so peaceful you could have fallen asleep. 

Sleep, it seemed was your main activity. Not that you blamed Bruce, on the contrary you understood why Bruce was overly cautious but you couldn’t help but feel the pang of jealousy when you were out and saw other couples together, living a more normal life. Their fingers entwined with one another, spinning and dancing, lost in one another’s eyes. The kind of long passionate kisses that told the world when they retreated beyond the watch of prying eyes that they would make love. 

Hands running through hair, overt public displays of affection. Bruce wasn’t one for that, to be honest neither were you so that didn’t bother you. As long as he held your hand you didn’t mind the other stuff, but what went on in the bedroom, or the lack of, was starting to get to you. 

One evening you found yourself crying at a romance novel more aggressively than you usually would, it hurt to see other normal couples. You knew the self-pity was unattractive and if anyone was truly suffering it was Bruce, at least you were able to let out the pent up sexual anger and frustration by getting yourself off. You weren’t sure when Bruce last had an orgasm, but his jokes about blue balls told you all you needed to know. 

Bruce entered the the living room slowly, without notice to you at first. It was the lights that were off, the TV that played nothing but static, the fact you had sunk so low into the sofa he couldn’t see you at first. When he did noticed he approached cautiously, leaning over the sofa and placing a kiss on your forehead.

“What’s up buttercup?” He asked as he stroked your hair.

Your eyes fluttered open wearily, you stretched out your arms above your head so that you could pull him over the sofa and on top of you. He slid over and into your lap. His weight pinned you down as you lay chest to chest, his breathing already increasing. 

“Y/N You know we can’t do this.”

You felt tears in your eyes, you were sure this time you could convince him to stay, to entice him to become one with you. 

“I need you Bruce, I don’t care, I don’t care what happens I just have to feel you.”

Bruce looked down at you, “Baby….” his voice was so soft and gentle, that of a man who couldn’t find it in him to hurt a fly. 

Baby was one of those words that Bruce used but sparingly, when he used it your heart would flutter you knew how much he loved and adored you. You were his baby, his words meant the world to you, “Yes?”

You asked, upper inflection in the way you spoke, trying to tease him, coax something out of him that you had yet to see. Playful. You’d seen Bruce be playful a few times, it was in the jokes he told on rare occasions, you knew The Hulk could be playful too if he were given enough room to play in.

You kissed him, just a few quick kisses to start with and then deeper as Bruce melted into you, his tongue pushing past your lips. Had you of been able to speak then you would have allowed, “Yes….” to be spoken. 

Bruce suddenly broke the kiss, he climbed off your lap and stood beside the sofa before scooping you up into his arms. He’d never done this before, you wondered whether some of his strength came from the hulk or whether Bruce had always been this strong. 

He moved to the bedroom without words, there was no light aside from that of the moon which streamed through the gaps in the blinds. You went to turn a light on but Bruce placed his hand on yours, “No….the dark, it’s better…”

You nodded, understood why this would be better, you could still make out his features. He lay you on the bed gently as a rose. 

He took off his top and climbed onto you. You ran your hands over his muscles and pressed kisses against his chest. 

The next few minutes were a blur as he took off your clothes methodically. Through his jeans you could feel he was starting to get hard, his breath increasing in speed just at the sight of you. And then as he pulled down his jeans and white boxers in one swift movement you could feel tears in your eyes of equal joy and anticipation. As he lay on you again, your bodies now bare, you wrapped your legs around his waist. There were a few hints of the change already and you tried to push any fear you had to the back of your mind. 

Bruce kissed you, slowly, his hands in your hair and you knew he was doing his best to take it slow and steady. As he pulled away you looked at him patiently and noticed it more prominently now. 

His skin flashed green in small patches, “Y/N wait,” he said with desperation. 

You stopped rocking your hips and looked into his eyes, he was pleading for both you to stop and for the sweet release that had haunted him for over 10 years.

“If we continue, I can’t promise I will be able to stop,” he said in-between desperate pants. 

“What if I don’t want you to stop,” you spoke in a manner that demonstrated how sure you were of both yourself and your situation. 

“Okay.”

That was the word you had been waiting to hear fall from his lips for so long, “Really?”

“If you think you can handle it,” he said, his hands holding onto your arms to keep himself steady, worried that instinct would take over and he would buck uncontrollably into you.

“What do you think I was doing at University?” You cocked your head to the side and grinned.

Bruce bent down and took your lips in between his own, kissing you more passionately than he ever had. You felt the tip of his cock against your entrance and mewled for more, you wanted his length inside you even if it was just the once.

He inhaled sharply and slowly pushed himself into you, your walls squeezing against his hard member. He let out the most delicious gasp as he felt your warmth and tightness. His eyes screwed shut and as he sheathed himself he let out a cry. 

You could see his skin changing once again, flecks of green, veins bulging but you weren’t afraid anymore. 

“Bruce, I love you,” you confessed as he opened his eyes, still inside you.

He smiled, that warm and comforting smile where you always found kindness. His glasses looked somewhat crooked on his face, there was sweat on his brow that met the nest of curls. 

Your arms wrapped around him and slowly you raised your hips, he hissed as you did so and you saw the change in his eyes. You knew for certain that at best you may only have a few seconds before the other guy made an appearance but that didn’t matter, you had managed to achieve it, to know what it was like to be fucked by Bruce Banner and not the Hulk. To have him kiss your lips and say your name while his cock throbbed inside you and made you desperate to cum.

He rocked into you several times, keeping it steady and slow to try and avoid waking the Hulk. It was difficult, with the concentration on his face to know whether he was truly enjoying it or whether that level of concentration ruined it a little. But how hard he was, how sure his movements were, the moans that escaped from between pursed lips, the way his brow furrowed and he said, “y/n, y/n, y/n” over and over.

For one blissful moment you felt like a normal couple just making love on a raining Sunday afternoon in Autumn. You could curl up and watch a movie afterwards, hot chocolate and blankets and candles. 

But the green seemed more noticeable the longer it lasted, in between the kisses and the way his hands gripped your hips, not hard enough to leave bruises but you were sure the other guy could take care of that after all. 

“Bruce…” you said softly noticing tears in his eyes, “It’s okay, it’s okay if you need to let go.” 

You held his face steady and stroked his cheek with your thumb. You hated that it had to be like this, in some respects it had added to the intimacy in your relationship and had more than strengthened it in comparison to other relationships you’d had, but still. It didn’t feel right that either you couldn’t sleep together or you did and there was the potential you wouldn’t just be sleeping with him. That in itself didn’t bother you, what bothered you was the fact that it almost felt like cheating and from the look in Bruce’s eyes when you stroked his cheek so softly, you knew he felt the same.

You could take away a great deal of pain for the man you loved, but that was something you couldn’t heal.

“I want you to have this,” Bruce replied, still moving so slowly inside you that it barely felt like he was moving at all. To have sex of this nature was completely new to you and to Bruce also. 

You kissed his lips, how many times had you told him to apply lip balm before he went to sleep to stop his lips from cracking? You smiled as you kissed him, he was perfect in ways you didn’t know a partner could be. 

He begun to speed up just a little and again you saw the veins bulging even more than before and felt like something was growing a little more inside of you so that you let out an unexpected moan and tipped your head back in ecstasy. You were quick to look back at Bruce though as you had a feeling you were about to loose him and wanted to enjoy every precious second that the two of you were able to fuck without being interrupted.

“Bruce, I’m so,” the word happy was trailing on your lips but difficult to say as the pleasure rippled through your body. “I love you,” you managed to say.

Bruce smiled and his face contorted a little, partly in pleasure and partly you suspected in pain and the anticipation of what was to come. 

He let one of his hands dip between your legs so he could ensure you were pleasured just as much as he was. He seemed determined to see it through as himself and not the other guy, but he was quickly loosing the battle.

His pace was increasing to nearly twice the speed and you felt a little pain as he cock seemed to grow larger. 

His face begun to twist, his thrusts became more spasms, “I’m sorry, I love you,” was all he could manage before he transformed.

There was a moment where the Hulk seemed confused he looked down and inside his deep eyes you could still see Bruce. 

“Hey big guy,” you said and stroked his black hair. 

The Hulk seemed confused but soon realised, you’d known that sex wasn’t a foreign concept to him after his time on Sakaar, but still this must have been a strange situation for him to have woken up to. 

He looked curiously at you, you’d only met him a few times but had gotten on well during the brief conversations that you’d had. He cocked his head to the side and looked down at your naked form, drinking you in with his eyes that seemed to widen as he realised what was happening. 

Of course Bruce had changed from himself to The Hulk while he was inside of you. The way his cock had grown inside you made you suck in hard through your mouth and then hold your breath for a second. Your hands gripped the bedsheets and you tried to breathe through the pain. 

“Y/N?” He said, there was a moment where he was quiet and almost serene, something you weren’t used to experiencing with him. A second later though that was gone, it was like instinct took over with him, the Hulk knew that mating was a primal response, a desire he could not ignore considering the situation.

But the softness in his voice when he said your name was a way of asking permission, checking in with you that this was okay. His cock was still sheathed inside you, you wanted him to move it out of you but at the same time you knew that might hurt.

You nodded, smiled at him, “It’s okay, I want you, I want to feel you and know what it’s like to be one with both of you, do you see?”

And oh did he see, he saw with such unimaginable love and vigour that for a moment you believed you’d gone blind. The world seemed to fall away in front of you, people often said they saw stars when they came, you’d never experienced anything like that, though now you had a feeling that you might just be about to.

“Hulk smash?” He asked, you almost laughed, it was too absurd for words but at the same time the pain and the pleasure was so overwhelmingly intense that it rendered you unable to do so.

You clenched around him, not that there was any room to move, but the action of your muscles doing this felt good, and by the cry and panting of the hulk it seemed he was enjoying it too. 

There was unimaginable pain for a while, as he thrust into you, his arms strong enough to crush you as if you were nothing underneath him. But you continued to stroke his face and try and kiss him, to show him a softer side of life and in doing so you saw flashes of Bruce.

He grunted every time he thrust into you, your fists balling into the sheets and tears stinging your eyes every time he did so. You knew if it were Bruce he’d take it nice and slow, allowing you to adjust to his size and length but with the Hulk there were no such mercies. Your hips didn’t rock against him, if anything you tried to push your weight further down into the already sunken mattress so that he found it difficult to thrust too deep into you.

The hulk appeared driven by rage in a sense, moments were he looked at you there was a kindness in his eyes where he recognised you. It was how you knew you could trust him and that he wouldn’t hurt you, no matter what. 

One of the Hulk’s hands grabbed your chest and squeezed the nipple, you inhaled sharply for a second worried about what he might do. But exhaled when you realised he was exerting a similar amount of pressure as Bruce had. 

You could tell by the movement of his hips that he was getting close, you longed for it to be Bruce who came inside of you instead of The Hulk so you tried something. 

You tried to take control, gently at first, you placed your hands up onto his shoulders and gently massaged, tried to pull him into a kiss. Once his lips met yours and begun to give you wet, sloppy kisses you ran your hands down to his hips and applied pressure to try and slow the rocking so you were both moving at a far steadier pace. 

When you opened your eyes you could see that this was working, more of Bruce seemed to seep through, “I love you Bruce,” you said softly as you kissed The Hulk’s lips again. “Come back to me, come back to me baby.”

It happened in a way you had never thought possible, The Hulk seemed to melt away and suddenly you were filled by Bruce again, your hands nestled in his hair. He came a moment later, only having a chance to thrust into you once deeply before he cried out.

Afterwards as you lay in his arms you heard him chuckle, “I bet the big guy is gonna be pretty pissed off at me.”

You laughed, glad that Bruce hadn’t lost all his humour despite the state he was in. 

You raised yourself from the bed and climbed on top of Bruce, placed a gentle kiss to his lips, “I reckon we can come to some sort of arrangement.”

Bruce grinned, he reached for his glasses and on putting them on he kissed your nose, “All the better to see you with, I think that would be agreeable to both myself and the big guy.”


End file.
